clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spydar007/Archive 1
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! !]] Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! To make things easier, why don't you ' '! This way, we can get to know you better and congratulate you on your work and edits. Thank you for your time! We are looking forward to your new account! Also, if you need any help editing, just see the or ask an Administrator. Happy Editing! ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! Thank you Thank you for your comment- i made sure to add those parties to the Party template. '''( ) 17:02, November 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Migrator page Hi there, I've unlocked the page. You can now edit it. ( ) 16:54, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Famous Penguins Hi, I've unlocekd the article Famous Penguins. Once again ,i apologize for the delay in the reply- i'm just having some connection issues. ( ) 17:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Billybob Hi i see you wanted the Billybob page unlocked and Penguin-Pal was not online so i did it for you :-) RE:Dinosaur Party and Party template Hi there, Thank you very much for your comment! i made sure to add it. ( ) 14:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) SWF Hi there, Thanks for your message about the swf file, but party.swf- which is about Santa's Sled- but it exists since Holiday Party 2010, and CP hasn't updated it ever since, though i'm sure it will be available this year as well ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:40, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki:Items It's unprotected now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hi Spydar, Those updates sound cool! P.S. i've unprotected the article Arctic White. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:52, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Unreleased items Hi Spydar, Thanks for the message. If you see that a page about something is missing, you can also . Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:45, December 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Same IDs Hi Spydar, Thank you very much for your message :) i made sure to fix the Box Dimension room ID. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Herbert template Hi Spydar, This template exists, and can be added by adding like this: Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Arctic White Hi Spydar, As far as i know, the only way to obtain it is by cheating, which will cause those penguins to be banned. I've found this video that shows someone obtaining it using Cheat Engine, though, as seen in the end of the video, he has got banned. So, the best thing to do until December 25 is to wait until Deceber 25, when the color is available. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:13, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, thanks for helping us out. I've seen your edit at the Bait Items page, and I thank you for doing that, but I've reverted it because there are many other things like user blogs on that category, and I feel that that's not the way, so if you want to add more, just add it. Categories can't always be helpful. Thank You- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) Hi Again! Thanks for helping us out! Adding the Template:Bait automatically adds the Bait Items category to the page. And some users have used that template/category to their other pages and even blogs... so that page also gets the Bait Items category. So, thanks for helping again :) MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) RE:Herberts Eyebrows Hi Spydar, Carlos Mtz2 has contacted me lately about the same subject. Please note that most mascot items do not have an apostrophe in the item name. You can check item names on this CP document, or by checking some of the other JSON pages (JSON is a special document that allows Club Penguin to embed some text using documents with a very small size). Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:16, December 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Permissions Hi Spydar, Anonymous users cannot upload images (although you can register to be able to). However, it is suppose to be possible to create pages, though for some reason it's probably not possible in this wiki. I will see it's possible to enable it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:48, December 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Permissions Hi Spydar, My wrong- only registered users can create pages, but everyone can create talk pages. You can view what actions unregistered users can do at the top table row of . Although you can create an account to have a higher access level. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Icons I did not make them, I paid for someone else to make them Sniffybear2 (talk) 23:19, January 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway Hi Spydar, Thanks for the message! i made sure to create this page. If you want, you can sign up to be able to create new pages/ edit semi-protected pages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Account creation Hi Spydar, It's possible to create accounts via . If it doesn't work, try via this wiki. If it doesn't work either, it's probably a temporary technical issue in wikia. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:03, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hi Spydar, If it's your parents, i cannot argue with them, of course. However, giving access for page creation for unregistered users might increase vandalism in the wikia. However, if you want to create a page, you can contact me or anothe admin for creatin a page, tell us the page name, and to add: This page is currently being edited by Spydar007 ( ) So you can add the content you'd like to add. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:11, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply (multiple messages) Hi Spydar, As only registered users can upload imas, in case you need to upload an image, you can contact a user from the recent changes, and tell them from where they can upload it. You can also upload them to a website that offers free image uploading, and include the link, so they can upload it. About the article Prehistoric Party, i've unlocked it (i used incorrect lock settings). For the template, you can use Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Lock Hi Spyder, There is currently no reason to protect your template, as it doesn't have any vandalism or spam. Beside, if your template is protected, you won't be able to edit it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:38, January 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:List of Beta Testers page I am sorry, but this page must remain protected. It's very easy to obtain items via thir party programs, and means everyone have the access for faking a beta tester. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:57, January 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Beta I'll need at least an image to begine with confirming players are beta testers. If you have an image of this player wearing the Party Hat, can you upload it to a image hosting site (such as photobucket, ImageShack, postimage.org) and add a link? Otherwise i cannot really do much about it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Redirect Hi Spydar, Suppose you want to redirect from page Alpha to the page Beta. You add to the page Alpha: #REDIRECT Beta Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, January 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Operation: Puffle Hi Spydar, Oddly, this website is the only one that posted information aobut this, and i couldn't find anywhere else reference to this event. I think it's better to start this page when more sources confirm it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:09, January 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Friend Hi Spydar, I have multiple messages, what's your penguin name? Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Replies Hi Spydar, I've accepted your reuest and also unprotected the article Billybob. Waddle on! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:42, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Picture I see your wondering about my Auto-Updating picture on my userpage. I suggest you ask Super Miron about that, because he is the one who game me that picture. Thanks for your time, ~ Hello Hello, I'm Sdgsgfs, an admin and bureaucrat here. It's nice to meet you! I noticed that you have been active in the wiki since 2012 and you're interacting with others here. Why don't you create an account here, so that you can make many friends and do many other things? Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 04:26, January 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:interface.swf Hi Spydar, Unlike ordinary images, like PNG or BMP, SWF files contain paths, layers and actions. Imagine adding a white layer above an image or making the image transparent- this is what's going on here. There are some decompilers out there, such as Sothink and Swfmodify, which allows opening them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked and ready to rock! RE:RE: RE: interface.swf The pages are now unprotected. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:10, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Signature template Hi Spydar, Due to a large template size, that can commonly cause page style issues, i had to remove the tag from your template, and replace the image with a smaller version, to prevent line breaks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Friend I don't see it - could you try sending it again? -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 14:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Permissions Hi Spydar, I am sorry, but giving this ability for uploading images gives too much people access to , and would allow vandals to upload inappropriate images easily. It's not possible to enable this, i'm afraid. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:08, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unlock Hi Spydar, It's unprotected now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:40, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Multiple Questions: Hi Spydar, I've unlocked those pages. About the player card, thanks for your message, but i already have one in my user page, but yet, thanks ;) If you want to meet sometomtime in CP, you can send me a message about it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:56, February 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unlock error Hi Spydar, Those pages can be edited by all users, however renaming them is still locked, so if you saw a popup message about page premission, it's probably a notice about moving it and not about editing. Can you try to edit them again? Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:35, February 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Meetup Hi Spydar, I'm sorry, but i cannot come at the moment. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:54, February 4, 2013 (UTC) CP I can't come as i'm quite busy at the moment. I apologize if i disappointed you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:CP I'ts jsut that i have had some extra school work lately, so i don't have much time to go on CP right now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Party Pages Hi Spydar, It seems like CP Memories did not give any information about those events (time, etc.). If i missed something, please contact me again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:03, February 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: RE: Party Pages and something else... Hi Spydar, It tells about PH and some puffles activities, but it still doesn't really have any reference to a party. About the editcount, it seems like it doesn't work for IP addresses. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:54, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 17:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hollywood Party page update and unlock Hi Spydar, The article Hollywood Party is unprotected, so you can edit it, if you'd like. I've also changed the protection level of Template:Party so all users (including anonymous users) can edit it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:8th Anniversary Party Hi Spydar, As long as an event is not confirmed, there is really nothing to add to an article about it (this is also why there aren't articles about Halloween Party 2013 or The Fair 2013). However, CP keeps releasing sneak peeks for upcoming events, so keep an eye on them- you might even find a secret sneak peek ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Friend Hey Spydar, I would love to be your friend! I will accept your friend request as soon as I go on Club Penguin. :) RE:Tracker Page Hi Spydar, I can make a tracker form you, of course. Just let me know what you want to include in it, and with what colors to make it. About your user page, i think it's a bit problematic, as IP addresses are changed from once a while, so in some point, User:81.101.202.233 (whcih is your IP) will actually be someone else. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:43, February 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Tracker Hi Spydar, All right, here it is. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unlock Hi Spydar, MediaWiki pages can only be edited by . In case you want to change the image, please send me a link to the image, or describe what changes you would like to do in this page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:42, February 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Edit In case you want to add a picture of your penguin somewherer, you should probably use: Which is a 48px version. About your request, please note that as 200px is very large, and can cause line breake, you wouldn't be able to use it as a signature then. Are you sure you're still interested in this edit? Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:54, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey Spydar! Im real sorry I didnt except your friend request! Its just Im so busy, but I will accept it now. ;) RE:Unlock Hi Spydar, Vote pages are locked for edng for registered users, to prevent usage of multiple votes. Unfortunetely, i cannot unlock it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Moderators Hi Spydar, There are hundreds of moderators and employees in Club Penguin. If they don't have a significant role (such as regular blog/ video participations), there is no need to add them. This blog is also pretty old, and it's possible some of them no longer work for CP. Thanks for mentioning it, though :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:53, February 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Server Log-in Hi Spydar, I don't know if it's possible, but when Server Jumping will be out, it will be possible to switch servers. Yet i am not sure whether it will be possible to do it automatically through a certain address. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:13, February 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Multiple Questions Hi Spydar, I don't really follow tweets from CP staff members, but i know Shurow never adds content unless it's confirmed, so i can bet it's correct. You can ask him for the source, if you're interested. About the admin list, i'll ask shurow to change it if he's fully active. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:40, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Billybob edit and friend Hi Spydar! I'd like to accept your friend request on Club Penguin, however my buddy list is almost 50 over the limit, so I can't add anymore buddies. Sorry. :( As for the tweet by Polo Field, Polo said Billybob wasn't Dale38 quite some time ago. I will try to find the tweet, but it will probably take some time. If you need anything, feel free to let me know. -- 13:02, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Dude well dude i know i added you on cp but ur not technically a wikia user see the list is for friends on this wiki why not make an account then i can add to the list ;) spydar no idont know RE:Block Hi Spydar, I don't believe a block is really fair. He revealed this age after someone threatened him, by saying he would block him if he doesn't do so (even though he doesn't have the ability to block). The user that threatened him was the one who was blocked on this particular case. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:22, February 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Custom Flag Hi Spydar, Here's your flag: *Spydar 007 Flag 001.gif If you're interested in more custom flags, you can use this site or contact me again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:24, February 20, 2013 (UTC) (about the flag) almost forgot It's not possible to resize animated images by adding |''number''px]] after the file. Instead you can use: Or for a smaller version: Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:28, February 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unlock 2 Hi Spydar, As i mentioned above, vote pages are locked to prevent usage of multiple votes (both of IP addresses and accounts), and mainly as some of the votes are related to the wiki's style and look, so i'm afraid i cannot unlock it. If you would like to nominate a vote, though, you are welcome to contact me or any of the other admins to confirm and add a section for it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:37, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Mix up Sorry! I'm guessing I miss clicked your ip for the one who vandalized. So sorry, don't worry I'll just delete it.